Kenny Afton
Kenny Afton,also known as Crying Child and the Bite Victim, is the main protagonist of the FNaF 4 Minigames and the main antagonist of the FNAF Series. History Crying Child is depicted as considering his plushies, in particular, Fredbear, as his friends, and being tormented by his Older Brother. Each minigame follows the days leading up to his birthday. Crying Child walks around his house, being followed by the Fredbear Plush. At the TV, the older Brother, wearing a Foxy mask, scares the child. Like the first minigame, it will say "Tomorrow is another day". The Crying child was left behind at the FNaF 4 Restaurant. The plush urges him to leave. Upon heading right, the Child is located by an employee wearing the Fredbear suit. The Fredbear plush instructs him, saying "It's too late. Hurry the other way and find someone who will help! You know what will happen if he catches you!" Heading left, he sees shadows of Fredbear and Spring Bonnie, and the Fredbear plush says "You can find help if you can get past them. You have to be strong." Advancing further, the person wearing Fredbear's suit blocks the other end of the room, prompting the Child to collapse crying while hiding under a table, at which point the plush says "Tomorrow is another day".The Fredbear plush urges the Child to leave this time. After exiting the restaurant, the child goes home, talking to the other children. When he reaches home, the child is scared by the Older Brother. After being scared, the plush reminds him "Tomorrow is another day."The child has been locked in a spare parts room of the establishment. As the child cries, he yells "Please let me out." "PLEASE!" The child then falls over into a fetal position, crying "Please let me out....". On his birthday, the child was at Fredbear's Family Diner with his family. His brother and his other three friends were bullying the child. The Brother (with the help of his friends) threw the child into Fredbear's mouth, with an unexpected surprise. Fredbear closed his jaws and set the child in a coma.While in a coma, the Child saw himself with a plush Fredbear in front of him and plushies of the 4 original animatronics (excluding Foxy's head) further away from him. His brother apologizes to him. Fredbear seemingly tells him that they are still his friends and he "will put you back together." they all fade, then the child does as well, as a very faint heart monitor flatlining can be heard in the background.Just like Fredbear on Night 6, on Night 7 and Night 8, he takes the same role, appearing at 4 AM, and replacing all animatronics, taking up their duties. He must be handled the same way, but Nightmare is more aggressive than Fredbear. Also, he always directly appears at the doorway. Upon being attacked by him, he will appear in a screen similar to Golden Freddy instead of a complete animation. His existence is unexplained, and his purpose is unknown. He is acknowledged in the gallery as a separate entity from Nightmare Fredbear, meaning that he must have some sort of significance. Gallery tumblr_o5si842Kjc1v6588po1_500.png Category:Heroes Category:Villains Category:Parents Category:Males Category:Siblings Category:Afton Members